


The Dragon Girl and God

by dustfingersangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Dragons, F/M, Family, Fluff, Marriage, Reader Insert, Romance, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustfingersangel/pseuds/dustfingersangel
Summary: (From my tumblr 'scribblesandimaginings') Can I ask for a fic where the reader really loves dragons and her boyfriend God!Chuck creates a baby dragon for her to give her for her birthday?...
Relationships: God!Chuck & Reader
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

You sat curled up in the arm chair across from your boyfriend, who was thoroughly engrossed in his laptop, typing away frantically. That hadn’t changed at all. Apparently the new prophet didn’t do the story thing, so Chuck kept at it himself.

You returned to shading in your sketch - it was a dragon. Nearly all your sketches were dragons, just like all your ornaments were dragons and all your favourite t-shirts had dragons on them. You loved dragons. Everybody knew you loved dragons,

Suddenly the tapping from the other side of the room stopped. I looked up, seeing Chuck staring at his laptop screen. “You want me to proof read that, Sweetheart?” you asked softly.

“Mmm…”

You sighed, smiling as you got out of your seat. “Let’s see” You said, gently taking the laptop and placing it onto your own lap. You kissed him gently, “Take a break, drink some water, stretch your legs. Everything will be here when you get back.”

He let out a quiet, thankful sigh. Some times he got so caught up in writing he forgot to function, not exactly like it was a necessity, but you knew it would at least help keep him sane. “Thank you, Y/N” He said as he sat forward on the edge of the sofa, twisting round, he cupped your cheek and pressed a kiss to your lips before standing and walking in the direction of the kitchen

About an hour later he returned, and I’d gone back to my sketchbook.”I brought you tea” he smiled.

You looked up, sitting your sketchbook on your lap and taking your mug - your mug with a picture of a dragon on it. “Thanks honey”

Chuck sat down beside you, nursing his own mug. Seeing your sketchbook, he said, “I think it would be fair if I had a turn now.” Setting his mug down on the coffee table next to his laptop, he picked up the leather bound book resting on my thighs.

“Oh well if you must” I joked exasperation.

Chuck flicked through the pages until he found sketches he hadn’t seen before. He studied each page, smiling. He wrapped an arm around your shoulders, kissed the side of your head, grinning. “What are you smiling about, Chuck?”

“Nothing, Darling”

XXX

Six days later was your birthday. You’d been out almost every day, catching up with family and friends, a few over nights in different towns. You hadn’t seen Chuck most of the week, but that was okay, he phoned every night and you knew that your birthday itself would be spent with your boyfriend.

You’d arrived home late last night, so tired after a fourteen hour drive home that you’d all but collapsed into bed with little more than ‘I’m home, I love you’ to Chuck, who admittedly was in bed already.

You’d woken up the next morning to find that Chuck was already awake and out of bed. A scribbled not on his pillow read, ‘Good Morning Y/N, happy birthday. I’ll be in the garage, lots of love, Chuck’

The garage? Really? The adjoining garage had never been used for anything other than a store room, you kept your car under the canopy in front of the garage door . Hmm, curiouser and curiouser…

You pulled on a hoodie and slippers and sleepily wandered through to see what Chuck was up to now. You knocked on the door, “Chuck? Honey?”

“Y/N!” came the muffled call. The door opened and Chuck poked his head round, he grinned, quickly stepping forward and shutting the door behind him, “Are you ready?”

“Yes! What on Earth is going on?” You laughed.

He took your hands, “Close your eyes, Y/N”

“Really?”

“Yes, come on” You closed your eyes, “No peaking”

“Okay then” you laughed. You heard the door open and warmth hit you, “Chuck?”

“Just, just another few seconds”

You heard the door shut, and your boyfriend’s footsteps, “Okay, do you trust me?”

You laughed, “Chuck, would I still be here if I didn’t trust you?”

“Well, no but…” he laughed, turning you to the right of the doorway and stood behind you, his hands on either side of your face, “Okay, open your eyes”

You did. Chuck’s hands were acting as blinkers, not allowing you to see anything except what was exactly in front of you. It looked like a large space had been cleared to make space for whatever Chuck had planned. A giant teddy bear sat up directly in your line of sight, making you burst into giggles.

“Right, to the left, quarter turn”

You turned, now you could see a pile of wrapped boxes, judging by the variation in standards of wrapping, Sam, Dean and some of the others must have dropped off presents here too. “You can open those later” he said with a smile in his voice, “This is what I wanted to show you, my special present for you. Close your eyes again, please Y/N”

You squeezed your eyes shut and Chuck gently turned you another quarter of a circle. His hands came to rest on your waist, “Okay, open your eyes” he whispered in your ear.

You did.

A loud gasp escaped your lips. “Chuck… oh my God”

“Yeah honey?”

“Is that…? It can’t be, Chuck” you twisted to look at him, wide eyed, “Is it really…?”

He beamed, “Yeah, it’s a dragon. I made it, for you.”

You hugged him tight and kissed him, grinning as you said “I love you”, before quickly making your way over to your tiny dragon, as quietly as you could. It lay in a large dog bed, all cushioned and red and apparently very comfortable, as it slept calmly. In actuality, it wasn’t really tiny - of course, it wasn’t the huge, gold hoarding Smaug, or the monster that King George fought in legend, but it wasn’t tiny. It was about the size of an Irish Terrier, it’s scales were a pale silver, it wings, chest, snout, feet and tail tip all being closer to white.

You reached out hesitantly, carefully stroking the stop of it’s head, your fingers sliding over the short, boney horns that poked out. You knelt, watching it. Your dragon stirred, it’s head snaking a little back and forth, before it raised it’s heaad, opened it’s stunning, bright blue eyes and looked straight at you. It let our a gentle ‘hurrrrrr’ and nuzzled it’s snout forward to the palm of your hand, rubbing against it.

You laughed quietly, stroking it again, delighted by the cute little sounds it make. The sun came out from behind a cloud, and streamed in through the high garage windows. You gasped as the light shone on your dragon, hints of colour bounced off it, red, blue, green, yellow, the full spectrum of colours shone from it’s scales in the light.

“It’s a she” Chuck said as he knelt beside you, “I didn’t name her, I left that for you”

“She” you repeated to yourself, “My girl” you grinned.

“I was hoping you’d be the first thing she saw, she’ll imprint on you now. I was worried she’d wake up early and imprint on me” he laughed softly.

Your dragon rolled over onto her back like a dog, and you laughed, petting her. After a moment or two, you said “Iris… Let’s call her Iris”

“Iris, latin for rainbow” Chuck repeated with a smile, “It’s your choice Darling”

“Then Iris it is” You looked down at the dragon, “Iris! Iris!” you called Eventually she started to respond to her name, making a kind of chirping sound. “That’s my girl”

Chuck wrapped an arm around your waist, kissing your temple, he said quietly, “Happy birthday, Y/N”

“Thank you Chuck, I love you, I love her, I love everything”

“I love you too, but you haven’t opened the rest of your presents yet”

You laughed, “Yeah, I know. Honey, you know that this is like us getting a dog together?”

He laughed, “Well at least you know I’m committed”

“Thank God” you laughed.

With a smile he replied, “I’m right here”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I request a kind of part two to my first one? Where the reader introduces a slightly grown Iris to the Winchesters and Castiel (and Gabriel because I’m in denial). Thanks in advance

In the few months after your birthday you became busy, so did Chuck, and the Winchester - Team Free Will as a whole actually. You had planned to meet up, tried several times, but something always came up. So, at the last minute, Dean had phoned Chuck in the morning, declaring that ‘everyone’ was going to be at the bunker for the next four days over a long weekend, and seeing as you had nothing definite planned you packed our bags and headed over to the Winchesters’ bunker.

Chuck drove and you sat in the passenger seat, with a very curious Iris on your lap. So far she hadn’t been further than the garden, so with her being in a car for the first time, she was thoroughly intrigued. She had been sleeping in your room in a baby cot - yes, she could have climbed out if she felt like, but you both quickly discovered the little dragon enjoyed being picked up. She acted very much like a puppy, she climbed up on your lap, licked your fingers, wrapped herself around your legs and did all those silly little things that made you smile. You loved Chuck so much for creating her for you.

You pulled up outside the hidden garage door of the bunker and Chuck phoned Sam to get him to open the door, which he apparently could do remotely, seeing as when you drove inside there was no-one to be seen. You parked and Chuck turned to smile at you, “I’ll get the bags, you can carry Iris - seeing as we have no idea how they’ll react to our lovely little darling” he laughed. Iris had been a little bit of a terror from time to time, and on those occasions Chuck had always just smiled, magicked away whatever she had managed to destroy this time, and call her ‘our little darling’. Things like that made you understood why he could love humanity so much.

Chuck led you through the bunker to where he told you Sam and Dean were. He knocked on the door, “Sam? Dean?”

“Chuck!” came the laughing call, “Long time no see” Dean added as your boyfriend entered the room in front of you.

“Here, I’ll get those” Sam said, taking your bags from Chuck.

“Hey boys” You greeted. Iris climbed round you, her head and front feet on your right shoulder, her wings spread as wide as they went (by this stage, about a metre overall, with how much she had grown) and her tail wrapped round to your stomach.

“Hi Y/N, how- what is that?” Dean stared wide eyed at the reptilian head on your shoulder.

“This is Iris, a birthday present from Chuck” 

You grinned, watching as Sam turned round to see your beautiful little girl, his eyes widening and his expression mimicking Dean’s. “Chuck, is that a dragon?”

“Only a little one” he answered, a proud smile on his face. You walked to his side and took his hand, smiling lovingly at him. “So,” he asked, “where are the boys?” The boys, the angels - as far as any of you were concerned, his children. This time specifically, you’d been told Castiel and Gabriel would be around.

“There here somewhere” Dean sighed.

“Cas! Gabe!” Sam called.

Footsteps were heard and Gabriel’s head appeared from round the corner of the door, quickly followed by Cas. Gabriel grinned, and straightened up walking across the room after the younger angel.

“Hello Castiel” Chuck dropped your hand and stepped forward to hug the young angel, who embraced him with a happy smile before stepping aside to let his waiting brother in while Cas gave you a slightly more awkward hug. Chuck greeted the older angel, “Gabriel”

“Dad” he smiled, hugging Chuck. He stepped over and pulled you into a hug, “Nice dragon, Mum”

“I’m not your mother, Gabriel”

“Yeah, well you may as well be” he shrugged, petting Iris’s head, “What did you call it?”

“Her name is Iris”

“A little rainbow” he smiled as he watched the light reflect of her scales, giving a multicoloured shine.

Castiel tilted his head, staring curiously at your little darling. “Did you create her?” he asked Chuck.

“Yes, I did.”

“It is a beautiful creation”

Chuck beamed, “Thank you Cas”

Gabe reached out a hand and Iris sniffed curiously. Hesitantly she crawled forward until she was perched entirely on your shoulder. Gabe gently encouraged her and eventually she climbed along the archangel’s arm.

You grinned as Iris confidently clambered across the archangel’s body. “May I…?” Cas asked, trying to hide his eagerness. From behind the two angels, Sam and Dean stood, arms folded, watching on in amusement.

“Of course Cas”

The younger angel smiled widely, picking up Iris from Gabriel’s back. Iris froze, all limbs outstretched, along with her wings and tail. A look of utter confusion was on her face - she reminded you of a cat who had just been picked up without warning. You could held but laugh. Eventually she folded herself against Cas’s chest, claws hooking into his tan trenchcoat.

“We were just about to serve dinner if you guys want to come through to the kitchen” Sam said loudly, over the soft ‘coo’s coming from Cas as he fawned over Iris.

“Sounds great Sam” Chuck replied, he turned to you and whispered, “And I think you should maybe save Iris from Cas, he tries but he’s never been great with animals”

“Sure thing” You tiptoed and kissed his cheek, “I’ll catch you up in a sec”

“Okay” he leant forward and kissed your forehead before following after Sam and Dean.

Carefully I took Iris back from Cas, letting her climb back across my shoulder. The younger angel smiled and quickly followed after Dean, Sam and Chuck. You walked slowly, having understood the look Gabriel had given you as Chuck had walked away.

“Was there something you wanted to say Gabriel?” You asked as Iris’s tail wrapped around your arm.

“You wanted to talk.” he smiled, faking innocence.

“Uh-hu”

“I just thought I’d let you know, that, if things continue the way they’re going, that I wouldn’t find it terrible if, let’s say, you… become… I don’t know - Mum? Step mum? Or would it just be Mum? I don’t know. Whatever. That would be- that would be fine, with me, if that’s what you and Dad want…” he shrugged, avoiding looking at me.

“Gabriel…?”

“Hmm?” he put on a cheeky smile to cover for the very honest confession he just made.

“Did you just give me your blessing?”

“If, uh, if that’s what you want to call it.” he put his hands in his pockets and rocked on his heeling, staring at his feet.

“Well” he looked up, eyebrows raised, “it’s not me you have to convince, honey”

“I’ll work on him.” he grinned.

Laughing, I said, “Come here and hug your mother, or mother in law - that’s up to you.”

Swiftly Gabriel seized you in a tight hug. “We never talk about this” he whispered in your ear.

“Okay”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That was beautiful. I was grinning like an idiot the whole time… And your ending with Gabriel giving the reader his blessing gives me an idea for another request for the same verse, so to speak. Chuck proposes and he and the reader get married

“Gabriel, that’s enough” Chuck said gently.

“Aw come on, you know she loves you, and you obviously love her, so why not just-”

“Gabriel” his voice was now stern.

“Sorry Dad.”

Chuck shook his head and continued softly, “Gabriel, you should know by now that when I ask you to leave something alone it’s for a good reason. It is complicated, and some things would need to be discussed and put in order” He paused a moment; reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small black hinged box, “but that doesn’t mean I’m going to sit and wait around for nothing to happen.”

The angel’s face lit up, “Can I see?”

“Ask Y/N later”

XXX

“Cas?” Chuck called, as he searched along the corridor where the younger angel’s room was. “Castiel?”

“Father?” Cas appeared at the opposite end of the corridor.

“Castiel, I need you to do me a favour” Chuck smiled.

“Yes, of course, anything” he said, walking down the corridor.

“I need you to go into town and get me these” Chuck handed a list to the angel, as well as a wad of roller notes, “That should be enough”

Cas nodded, “I’ll go immediately”

“Thank you, and remember to keep this quiet. Y/N can’t know”

The angel nodded again and left.

XXX

Chuck walked quietly through the bunker. Seeing the two Winchesters down the corridor, he smiled to himself. “Sam, Dean!”

“Hey Chuck” Dean answered, Sam offered a smile.

“Do you know where Y/N is?”

“Last time I was her she was taking Iris outside for a bit” Sam said.

“So she not here, good. I need to ask you two for a favour”

Immediately both their faces fell, “What is it?” Sam asked reluctantly.

“Not as bad as you’re thinking it is”

XXX

You had just doubled back in the direction of the bunker door after having a suitably long walk with Iris. It was so quiet out here that you had seized the opportunity to take her outside for an hour or so. You never really had the chance at home.

She loved being outdoors, clearly. You weren’t surprised, you supposed that dragons were by nature, outside creatures - no matter how house trained they were. It was still odd to think you owned a dragon, you cared for a dragon, you lived with a dragon! It felt like some kind of crazy dream.

XXX

Chuck asked, “Gabriel, are you busy?”

“Nope, not at all” he grinned up at Chuck, “What can I do you for?”

“I need you to keep Y/N busy for the afternoon, until about 7 - can you do that?”

“Of course. Is this about…?”

“Yes”

The archangel beamed, suddenly incredibly proud, “Where is she?”

XXX

Iris bounded back and forth in front of you as you neared the bunker. “Where’d Daddy?” You asked her, “Where is he?”

“Well,” a familiar voice interrupted, “Daddy’s busy writing before his head blows up, so you’ve got your big brother, you little monster” Gabriel said, kneeling in front of Iris, patting her head and back.

“Chuck’s writing?”

“Said he was getting a headache over not doing it, so we’ve left him alone in the library. He told me to sent his apologises” he said, standing up.

“I’m honestly not surprised.” you laughed.

“Me neither. Daddy dearest has asked me treat you while he’s all author-mode. It’s completely up to you, I can take you anywhere, think of it as a late Mother’s Day present”

You laughed, “Gabriel, I’m not your mother”

“Ha, if I would be so lucky. Have I complimented your chocolate cake recently? Because it is spot on, absolute perfection” you laughed and blushed slightly. “Any hoo - Chuck had a few suggestions; a spa or a cinema or a theatre or something, but of course, it’s up to you, Mummy”

You choked on a laugh, “Right Gabe, you can call me Mum or mother, as long as you never call me mummy ever again!”

“Okay Mum” he grinned, “So, will Toothless here be alright by herself?”

“Yes, she’ll be fine”

“Great, because I know exactly where I’m taking you” he said, opening the door for Iris to go inside, you gently encouraged her to do so.

“So where are we off to?”

“Disneyland”

—

It was late when you got back, at least 7 o’clock. You’d bought loads of things, mainly souvenirs for yourselves and gifts for the others, all the money had come from Gabriel, where he got it you didn’t bother asking.

Gabriel had text to say you were on your way back, we’d stopped at a coffee shop before going back to the bunker. The text he got in return made him smile, but you didn’t ask why.

You stood outside the door to the bunker, Gabe opened it with his angelic power, seeing as you both had your hands more than full with bags and coffee cups.

“Honey, we’re home!” Gabe called as you went inside, making you laugh. 

“Chuck!” you called, “Where are you guys? We brought presents from Disneyland!”

“Come on, let’s ditch the stuff in your room, I’m sure they’re around here somewhere” Gabe smiled.

You both walked into your room that you shared with Chuck while you stayed in the bunker. All the bags were dropped in front of the chest of drawers, sitting down your coffee on top of it.

“Oooh,” he said animatedly, “I wonder what the note is on your bed” He grinned, leaning against the doorside, sipping his coffee.

“What?” you looked over at the bed, seeing the folded note Gabriel was talking about. You crossed the room and picked it up, opening it. To my Dearest Y/N, words cannot express how much I love you. In all of creation, you shine out above all. I have a surprise for you my Darling. Gabriel knows where to go. I love you always, Chuck xxx

You beamed, blushing bright red. You turned to the cheeky archangel standing at the door, “Gabe?”

“Yes, Mother Dear?”

“What’s going on?”

“I believe Father said it was a surprise. Now, if you’d kindly follow me.” he offered you an arm, which you took and he lead you through the bunker.

“Chuck wasn’t writing at all, was he? You were keeping me out the way! Gabriel, what’s going on?”

“All in good time”

You sighed, but the grin stayed firmly across your face as you were led through to a secret balcony you’d discovered one of the last times you had stayed at the bunker. The windows and glass door had been covered over by a thick black cloth.

“And this is as far as I go, ma’am”

“Mother will do just fine” He grinned, and suddenly pulled you into a tight hug. You let out a squeak of surprise, “What was that for?”

Standing back, he said “You’ll find out” as we beamed joyfully, before disappearing back along the corridor.

You stood a moment, your brain working over time to put two and two together. When you turned to the door you still had no clue. As you pushed it open dim lights caught your attention through the gap in the covered doors.

You stepped out, jaw dropping slightly in awe. The small balcony space had been transformed. Usually it only had a bench and low table, but tonight all the stocks had been pulled out. Buckets upon buckets of flowers bordered the space, dragonfly shaped fairy lights were strung, criss-crossed at all angles, along with a string of paper lanterns, groups of pillar candles sat on any available surfaces.

You gazed around in wonder, before your eyes fixed on Chuck, Iris sat comfortably at his feet. “Honey, what’s going on?”

He smiled so purely as he looked at you, “I’ve spent so many hours, trying to write something clever, or funny, or romantic - and I really struggled, so I eventually gave up. There’s only one way to do this” he took a few steps for ward and slowly knelt in front of you. Your heart skipped a beat. “Y/N… Will you marry me?”

“Yes” you whispered. “Yes!” you repeated louder, “Yes, yes!” you laughed, hands coming up to your face. 

He beamed, “I love you”

“I love you too!”

Iris hopped over excitedly, chirping loudly. It was then you noticed the ribbon around her neck. Chuck untied it and slipped off the ring he’d threaded onto it earlier. Taking your hand, he gently slid the ring down your finger. A perfect fit. The ring was beautiful, fairly thin with a wave of pale blue gem running through it, all the way round.

Chuck stood and you threw yourself into a hug. You buried your head in against his shoulder, grinning widely. “I love you” you mumbled.

You leant back to look at him, seeing the happiness in his features. He cupped your cheek and kissed you sweetly.

Then you heard the door open just a crack behind you. You parted, still holding each other. Chuck looked over your shoulder, “You can come out Gabriel”

“What about the rest of us?” came Dean voice from somewhere behind the door.

“You can all come out” I answered, grinning.

The door was pushed open eagerly by Gabriel, who rushed out to encompass both you and Chuck in a crushing hug. Cas, Sam and Dean followed quickly behind.

Hugs and congratulations were given by each of the brothers and angels. From nowhere, Gabriel appeared and pulled you into another tight hug. He whispered in your ear, “Congrat’s Mum”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding

The wedding took a Hell of a lot of planning. Something you had never considered six months ago when Chuck had proposed. Not that you regretted it for a second. But you’d never really been the girl who planned out her wedding at twelve years old, so there wasn’t really a plan as such. Gabriel, of course, had been all over it - to your amusement. The Winchesters and Cas had offered a hand every now and again, bit you could tell they had as much of a clue about this all as you did. Team Free Will were around all the time now, as was Gabriel and Balthazar, Kevin and Charlie and a few others were round too. All the angels were quick to offer their help, as were our human friends.

You and Chuck had agreed early on that it would be a small wedding, not like there would be many people able to attend anyway. There had been many friends lost in these last years, but you didn’t think on that. You were glad that there were a lot of arguments had been settled a while back, so there would be no awkward silences between guests.

Charlie had gone with you to get your dress, while Dean went with Chuck to get his suit. Charlie had been completely hyper the whole time, but had been excellently helpful in choosing the right dress.

The bridesmaids and groomsmen had been decided on fairly early on. Because you were such as close group of friends, Charlie, Jo and Ellen were going to be your bridesmaids, and Sam, Dean and Cas were going to be Chuck’s groomsmen. Gabriel would be the ring bearer - because he insisted, and Balthazar would perform the ceremony. Each of these roles had been thoroughly debated, but (after some begging from Gabriel and Balthazar, and some insistence from Jo and Charlie) you had made a collective decision.

After a lot of deliberation, you decided to have the wedding in the bunker. It was going to take a lot of work, but there was plenty of space and rooms for the guests to stay in. Work for setting up the bunker as your wedding venue started about two months in advance, beginning with tidying the bunker from front door to dungeon.

When the day came, it actually looked kind of beautiful.We’d settled on a black and pastel colour scheme, that went well with the already white walls of the bunker.

The girls got ready in your room. Each bridesmaid had a different colour of dress - Charlie was in pastel yellow, Jo in pastel orange and Ellen in pastel peach. The boys had pastels ties with their suits - Dean had pastel green, along with his light grey suit, Sam had pastel purple, along with his dark blue suit, and Cas had pastel blue to go with his navy blue suit. You and Chuck had ended up with pastel pink, due to the slight pink tinge to your dress, Chuck didn’t mind - he got a pale pink waistcoat and tie to go with his white shirt and black suit jacket and trousers.

You sat on your bed, in your dress. Charlie sat in front of you, doing your make up, while Jo sat behind, doing your hair. “You excited?” Ellen asked, smiling at you. You’d met the women years ago through the Winchesters.

“Yeah” you grinned, you wanted to nod, but you knew both girls would get annoyed.

“It’s going to be perfect, Y/N. I know you wanted your parents her, I know that’s hard, but I’m sure they’d be proud of you”

You smiled sadly, “Yeah” you said, “Thanks Ellen”

“Ellen Harvelle, if you make this woman cry right now, I might have to kill you” Charlie said, applying pale eyeshadow as I closed my eyes.

Ellen laughed, “Sorry Charlie”

“All done” Jo said from behind you, standing up.

You wanted to move to see your hair, but Charlie stopped you, “I’m nearly finished, you can see then” Charlie took the task of being Chief Bridesmaid very seriously.

When you did get to see, your jaw dropped in awe. Charlie had done an amazing job of your makeup, and Jo had braided flowers into your hair. “It looks amazing! Thank you!” You pulled them both into a hug.

In unison, all three women warned, “No crying!”

XXX

You knew traditionally that the bride’s father would walk them down the aisle, but over a decade ago your parents had been killed by a wendigo, you had only survived because you were staying with a friend that night, it was how you met Jo and Ellen, how you eventually met Sam and Dean, how you managed to be introduced to Chuck. It was bitter that they weren’t here, but if they were, you knew this wedding wouldn’t be happening in the first place. No, there was no father to walk you down the ailse, so Gadreel did it instead.

You’d befriended the troubled angel after he saved Cas in Heaven, he was severlly injured, and with a lot of your help, he was nursed back to health. You were protective of him, another one of Chuck’s boys, and he was protective of you too. Gadreel met you at the door of the main hall in the bunker, the room that was serving the purpose of service hall. He smiled at you, and you linked arms as he walked you across the room to where everyone was standing. There were no seats in here, bunting and banners and decorations, but no seats, there weren’t many people and this wouldn’t be a drawn out service - at least, you hoped so, you had no idea what Balthazar had planned.

The group turned as one to look at you, except Chuck. Your husband to be stayed staring straight ahead, now bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet in eagerness. Balthazar grinned, his all black suit was just his style. Iris sat proudly on his shoulder, a white ribbon wrapped loosely round her neck and tied in a bow. You smiled at them both and Iris let out a ‘hurr’.

To the left of Chuck, Balthazar and Iris were the groomsmen, all smiling widely, their arms folded behind their backs. On the right were the bridesmaids, Charlie grinning excitedly beside Ellen and Jo.

You stopped a few steps behind Chuck and Gadreel hugged you tightly before going to join Ash, Bobby and Rufus to your left, and Death, who stood a little behind them. The small group of guests had split themselves into two group, so you could be walked between them. The four men to the left, and Kevin, Garth, Lisa and Ben to the right. Ben looked adorable in his suit, though he picked and tugged at it in annoyance.

You stepped forward to Chuck’s side, and eagerly he turned his head to look at you, as he did, his eyes softened and a joyful smile spread over his face. “Well” Balthazar began, “we’re gathered here, in this Bunker, for the most unusual, unexpected, wonderful wedding this planet’s ever seen…”

~~~

“…You may kiss the bride” Balthazar grinned.

Chuck leant in and placed a gentle kiss to your lips. A cheer rang out from the small crowd, loud whistles came from Ash and Dean, while Death joined in with the applause.

“Now,” Gabriel announced, “time for cake!”

There was a collective laugh, but we followed Gabriel through to he kitchen/ dinning room where we’d set out a long buffet table, and a large second table with chairs all around. You let out a gasp and a little squeal when you saw the cake - it had been decorated so that the icing formed the shape of a dragon, draped over the cake. “I love it! Who?” You looked round to see a blushing Cas. “Thank you!” you squealed, hugging Cas tight, “It’s wonderful”

“Come on, let’s cut that cake” Ash said loudly, smirking.

You went back over to the cake and picked up the knife, Chuck stood behind you, his hand over yours as you cut into the awesome wedding cake. Chuck hugged you tight, pressing a kiss to your cheek. “I love you” he whispered.

“I love you too”


End file.
